PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a crossover fighting video game developed by SuperBot Entertainment, in conjunction with SCE Santa Monica Studio, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. It features various characters drawn from different PlayStation video game franchises competing against each other in multiplayer battles. The game was released in November 2012 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita video game consoles. Development of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale began in 2009 under the working title of Title Fight. The game's existence was leaked prior to its official announcement in April 2012, along with a significant number of its playable characters. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale was one of the first games to be included in Sony's "Cross-Buy" program, allowing those who purchased the game for PlayStation 3 to receive a free copy of the PlayStation Vita port. The game received mixed reviews. Critics praised the game's multiplayer components and gameplay mechanics, but the game was criticized for its lack of content and presentation. More than a million copies of the game were sold upon launch. Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a fighting game, similar to the style of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Sony franchises such as God of War, PaRappa the Rapper, Infamous, and Sly Cooper, as well as third-party franchises like BioShock. Battles take place on a 2D plane, with players able to freely move around a stage to approach or escape their opponents. Different attacks are performed by pressing one of three attack buttons in combination with a directional input. Players damage their opponents to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Players can also find orbs scattered across the stage during the match, or can perform throw attacks to remove AP orbs from their opponents. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of special attacks named "Super Moves" which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Level 1 super moves have the lowest AP cost but typically cover a short range and can only hit one character; in contrast, Level 3 supers require significant amounts of AP but have an extended duration time and can potentially defeat multiple opponents before they expire. Battles take place in one of fourteen different battle arenas, with many featuring elements and stage hazards that can damage characters and cause them to lose AP. Each stage is based on a combination of two games, such as "Sandover Village" (based on Jak and Daxter and Hot Shots Golf), "Dreamscape" (based on LittleBigPlanet and Buzz!), "Stowaways" (based on Uncharted and BioShock Infinite), and "Hades" (based on God of War and Patapon). As time passes, a stage's second representation takes hold, usually introducing an additional hazard into the level. During gameplay, item pick-ups will spawn on the battlefield, such as the Hedgehog Grenade from Resistance, the Gravity Shield from Wipeout, Baumusu's Axe from Rise of the Kasai, and Razor Claws from Ratchet & Clank. These items can be used to augment a player or attack an opponent, causing them to lose AP. Both stage hazards and items can be disabled in the game's options menu. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Polygon Man, the former mascot for the Sony PlayStation in North America. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit; stock-based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing; and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Completing matches and fulfilling objectives with a character will gain them experience points; leveling up a character will unlock bonuses such as in-game costumes, victory animations, and profile icons. The game features cross-platform play between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions. Characters * Kratos Voice by Sérgio Cantú (Portuguese) * PaRappa The Rapper Voice by Dred Foxx (English) * Fat Princess Voice by Tara Strong (English) Sylvia Salustti (Portuguese) Ayaka Saitō (Japanese) * Sweet Tooth Voice by Duda Espinoza (Portuguese) * Radec Voice by Cassiano Ricardo (Portuguese) * Sly Cooper Voice by Erick Bougleux (Portuguese) * Nathan Drake Voice by Alberto Pérez (Portuguese) * Cole McGrath Voice by Cadu Paschoal (Portuguese) * Evil Cole McGrath Voice by Filipe Cavalcante (Portuguese) * Ratchet Voice by Ettore Zuim (Portuguese) * Clank Voice by Paulo Wolf (Portuguese) * Jak Voice by Guilherme Briggs (Portuguese) * Daxter Voice by Daniel Figueira (Portuguese) * Big Daddy Voice by Maxwell Atoms (English) * Little Sister Voice by Rebecca Shoichet (English) * Dante Voice by Charlie Adler (English) * Heihachi Mishima Voice by Yuuma Uchida (Japanese) * Nariko Voice by Mariana Torres (Portuguese) Marina Inoue (Japanese) * Raiden Voice by Robert Belgrade (English) * Sackboy Voice by None * Sir Daniel Fortesque Voice by Jake T. Austin (English) * Spike Voice by Rodrigo Lombardi (Portuguese) * Toro Inoue Voice by Aguri Ōnishi (Japanese) * Kat Voice by Tomoko Kawakami (Japanese) * Zeus Voice by Mckeidy Lisita (Portuguese) * Emmett Graves Voice by Carlos Gesteira (Portuguese) * Isaac Clarke Voice by Antônio Calloni (Portuguese) Teams Three Boys Team Kratos Raiden Dante Adventures Team Sly Cooper Sweet Tooth Isaac Clarke Planet Team PaRappa The Rapper Sackboy Jak And Daxter Star Team Big Daddy Ratchet And Clank Radec Girls Team Fat Princess Nariko Kat Friendship Team Spike Heihachi Mishima Nathan Drake Magical Team Cole McGrath Evil Cole McGrath Zeus Ninja Team Toro Inoue Sir Daniel Fortesque Emmett Graves Category:PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Category:God of War Category:Devil May Cry Category:Metal Gear Category:Killzone Category:Fat Princess Category:Infamous Category:Sly Cooper Category:Uncharted Category:PaRappa The Rapper Category:Tekken Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Twisted Metal Category:Ape Escape Category:MediEvil Category:Doko Demo Issyo Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:BioShock Category:Starhawk Category:Gravity Rush Category:Dead Space